I never cross your mind
by Yusuke-love
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga had a one night stand during mating season, it was suppose to meant nothing and nothing more. Few months down the road; Kouga later become pregnant with Inuyasha's child. How will Kouga cope and will he ever tell Inuyasha? Inu/Kou. YAOI/MPREG! No like, DON'T READ!


Title: I never cross your mind

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kouga, mention Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: mpreg and yaoi, some h/c moments

Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga had a one night stand during mating season, it was suppose to meant nothing and nothing more. Few months down the road; Kouga later become pregnant with Inuyasha's child. How will Kouga cope and will he ever tell Inuyasha? YAOI/MPREG! No like, DON'T READ!

This is un-beta story so that means all failures are mine! :U

**Hello, Yu-chan here! Just want to let you know that I'm not a big fan of Sub/Uke!Inuyasha, but Kouga only. :3 Sorry~ Anyways, probably going to start this chapter in Kouga POV then next chapter will be a regular third person view...or something. :I Also, gotta finish my other story that been taking awhile to write...epic fail. **

**Ugh...might change the 'Title'...but lets go with this for now...lol**

**Prologue **

I couldn't help but smile as I watch my new born in my arm sleeping once he finish feeding. I can't believe that I had to endure my pregnancy and labor all by myself with no help. It been two weeks since I've given birth to my son, who was conceive during the time of mating season. I could have told my two companion and have them aid me in my time of need, but I refuse to let them. I felt so lost and heartbroken when my child father didn't chose me for a mate when mating season came. Heh, that how it happen. He rather go mate with that pristress and have his life with her. Who would have thought that I? Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe and alpha to an great pack...falls pregnant with a half-demon baby. I growled at the thought if somone else knew of my previous status.

But looking down at my child made my anger go away and replace with love. I can't bare to leave him alone but only protect him and love him. Maybe this wasn't an accident at all, but a purpose of me having a chance of life again. Though something deep inside me or the back of my mind is screaming at me to go find that stupid mutt-face and tell him that he has a kid. Yeah, I had sex with mutt-face. I wanted to laugh but with my pup still asleep and finally getting him to stop crying was enough. I can't do this alone and I know my pup isn't going to live if I don't have enough nurishment in my body to feed him. Yes, I forgot to mention that I'm able to lacate and produce milk so I can feed my pup. I don't know how but I just do.

Can't believe that he has the same feature of Inuyasha, except that he has two black mark at the tip of his little dog ears and tail. But the rest is definitely Inuyasha, though what brought to my curious was the color of his eyes. It was like a mixture when he was born, at day they are golden and by night, he has my eye color. I thought it was strange at first, but I got use to it.

His name is Daichi, I wasn't thinking of any names because I wasn't sure of the pup gender till he decide to make an appearance. I can tell he going to be one heck of a demon when he all grown, despite having some dog and human blood in him. I should be catching some sleep, knowing that this pup will probably wake up in a few hours crying and I won't have the enegry to feed him. I can feel my body feeling exhaust and tired from finding food and waking up Daichi crying for attention.

But before Daichi was born, I really did thought I had a chance with him. I wonder if I ever did cross his mind after that night. Closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around him, trying to provide some warmth for the both us. I couldn't help but whisper his name.

TBC

:D okay, that all for one night and see how it goes from there. Hope ya enjoy! Sorry if it was short but don't worry. I'll be sure to write some chapter tomorrow if I'm not too busy with work. Till next time!


End file.
